


тайное становится явным

by satchan_wants_to_sleep



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, floyd so embarrassed, i love them, riddle so slow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchan_wants_to_sleep/pseuds/satchan_wants_to_sleep
Summary: Риддл пытается понять, кто задаривает его цветами, Флойд понятия не имеет, что нужно делать со своей влюблённостью, Дьюс беспокоится, а Эйс ест кексы. || лютый флафф, оос и счастливый конец, как и положено таким историям.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	тайное становится явным

Акации. 

В этот раз это были белые распустившиеся акации — из них обычно готовят чай или целебный настой, он, наверное, даже сможет что-нибудь сделать (если прочтёт инструкцию, разумеется). Однако, сейчас речь отнюдь не о полезных свойствах данного растения. Отправитель явно обладает как минимум поверхностными знаниями языка цветов, потому что третий раз чего-то подобного уже точно не какое-то совпадение. 

«Скрытая любовь», — кратко гласил справочник, который Риддл раздобыл в первый же день таких вот... подарочков. Тогда это была белая астра — и у неё значений оказывается столько, что он решает её проигнорировать и не забивать себе голову чем-то кроме учёбы и обязанностей старосты. 

Выяснилось, это не то чтобы зря. Просто бесполезно — игнорируй, не игнорируй, цветы всё равно на следующий день оказались не на его учебном месте, а непосредственно... в комнате. _В комнате главы общежития._ Кто-нибудь скажет, что это романтично, но прежде всего это нарушение сразу нескольких Законов Червовой Королевы, предусматривающее за собой мгновенное обезглавливание. Проблема в том, что улик нет, подозреваемых нет, свидетелей нет — хотя он уверен, что хоть _кто-нибудь_ должен был увидеть, как некто посторонний идёт прямиком в его комнату. Как ни доказать ничью причастность, так и вычислить виновника по косвенным уликам не представляется возможным — хотя бы из-за их отсутствия. Всё общежитие молчит в тряпочку, а Трей ненавязчиво так намекнул, что ничего страшного не произошло. Да, может некто незнакомый и проник в общежитие, но всё что он сделал это положил цветы на тумбочку — не отраву какую, а самую обыкновенную гардению. Однако, во-первых: гардении дарят преимущественно _девушкам,_ которым хотят признаться в любви. Во-вторых: если нарушитель проник в общежитие с добрыми намерениями, то в следующий раз обстоятельства могут обернуться тем, что тот же ученик придёт уже не для того, чтобы просто положить цветочки. А потому он решает временно усилить защиту как и их общежития, так и своей комнаты — больше никто не проберётся без разрешения.

Неизвестного, однако, это нисколько не смутило — и вот сейчас Риддл с кислой миной вертит перед собой акации, каким-то образом оказавшиеся на его месте в кабинете зельеварения, а Круэл-сенсей клянётся, что понятия не имеет, кто их туда положил. Ну, хорошо, из трёх случаев можно сделать определённые выводы (которые, по правде говоря, приближают его к разгадке в лучшем исходе процентов на десять).  
Первый: виновник либо студент Хартслабьюла, либо общается с кем-то настолько, чтобы тот прикрыл его перед Риддлом.  
Второе: он явно умён и хитёр, если у него получилось ускользнуть от цепкого внимания ещё одного преподавателя. Или у него есть особая магия, связанная с исчезновением, или ещё что...  
Всё ещё слишком много вариантов. Риддл, прикрыв глаза и потерев устало виски, сжигает не слишком аккуратно свёрнутые цветы одним щелчком. Но вместо хотя бы небольшого удовлетворение его охватывает странный стыд — будто он не избавился от подарка, который не просил, а уничтожил нечто бесценное. 

В четвёртый раз он просто засовывает букет в мусорку. В седьмой идёт и ставит их на подоконник в мед-крыле, не обращая внимания на странные взгляды парочки пациентов. 

Но на десятый рука не поднимается. Кто-то принёс ему красные розы. Не с его драгоценных кустов, но такие же яркие, величественные и красивые — у Риддла рука не повернётся от них избавиться. Кем бы ни был тот, кто упорно продолжает дарить ему цветы, он явно настроен серьёзно. 

Ему немного странно — с одной стороны, за всё его бытие в Колледже Ночного Ворона никто и никогда не проявлял к нему симпатии, но с другой Риддл сейчас заинтересован в отношениях чуть меньше, чем никак. Ну серьёзно — какие у главы общежития могут быть любовные похождения? Разве что у такого раздолбая, как Леона, но тот наверняка слишком ленив даже для этого. Более того, Риддл старается предотвращать любые романы студентов Хартслабьюла — они могут помешать учёбе, а следовательно и подпортить их идеальную, не колеблющуюся репутацию начиная с его поступления сюда. С недавних пор, однако, Риддл принял решение делать... исключения с условием того, что студенты, ударившиеся в романтику, должны поддерживать свои оценки на приемлемом уровне, а если будет замечено хоть малейшее ухудшение...

В общем, «старосте ещё меняться и меняться», как неоднократно жаловался Эйс, но пусть они будут благодарны хотя бы за эту малость! Проблема, однако, заключается в том, что неизвестный скорее всего не является студентом общежития Хартслабьюл, и следовательно применить меры в достаточной степени у него вряд ли получится — особенно, если за этого кого-то вступится глава. От вариантов источников проблемы и расчёта возможности её решения у Риддла гудит в голове — сосредоточиться на тексте перед глазами совсем не получается, выходит только представлять реакцию бедолаги, которому он вежливо объяснит, почему они не могут быть вместе. Будет ли это досада? Или, может, разочарование? А возможно ли, что задевающее даже самую чёрствую душу горе? Ох, и с чего это задумывается над этим во время учёбы в библиотеке, когда надо бы готовиться к следующему занятию..

— ...рыбка...  
И всё-таки, наверное, стоит хотя бы выслушать того, кто отсылает ему все эти цветы. Он наверняка потратил на них деньги, да и вообще, если Риддл хочет стать лучше, то, наверное, следует относиться к другим хотя бы немного...  
— Золотая рыбка! Ты совсем оглох?!  
...мягче. Когда над ним нависает этот странный громила Флойд, единственное, чего хочется, это снести ему голову с плеч, а заодно и всему Октавинелю в придачу — чтобы не зазнавались, надменные земноводные.  
— Я же просил не называть меня так, Флойд, — мрачно смотрит на него Риддл, замечая, что тот тоже выглядит как-то вяло и подавленно — как обычно бывает, когда он начинает говорить про Джейда, — чего тебе?  
— Неужели эти цветы настолько тебя достали? — вот так, в лоб, ни на секунду не задумавшись о нём самом. У Риддла вертится на языке множество возможных ответов («об этом что, весь колледж уже знает?!», «не твоё дело», «не наклоняйся ко мне так близко»), но, поразмыслив пару секунд, он решает не тешить муреново самолюбие своей вспыльчивостью.

— Не знаю, — честно признаётся Риддл, опуская глаза в книгу, слова которой он больше не разбирает из-за головной боли. — Меня ещё ни разу не рассматривали в виде кандидата для романтических отношений, и...  
— Говори проще, золотая рыбка! — перебивает его Флойд, — «в меня ещё ни разу не влюблялись»... ой, прости-прости, — собеседник резко тушуется под тяжёлым взглядом (что странно, ибо раньше подобное игнорировалось), опустив ранее активно жестикулирующие руки, — продолжай.  
— Так вот. Кхм. До... случая, о котором все знают, я бы, наверное, продолжал бы игнорировать... всё это, — в глазах напротив мелькает веселье, на которое Риддл чудом заставляет себя не обращать внимания, — а когда злоумышленник раскрыл бы себя, обезглавил его как минимум на месяц, потому что главе общежития не до... — как ни старайся, он не может нормально (даже мысленно!) выговорить слово «отношения», чувствуя, как лицо и шею заливает предательский румянец. — Не до... ну ты понял. 

О, судя по сдержанным смешкам прикрывшегося рукой Флойда, он всё прекрасно понял.  
— Извини, золотая рыбка, — устыдившимся его невольный слушатель, однако, не выглядит. Но Риддл решает махнуть рукой — наверняка Флойд последний человек в этом колледже, заинтересованный в отношениях. С его не слишком развитыми социальными навыками понять, что у такого чудака, как Флойд, на уме, почти невозможно. — Продолжай, это ведь не всё. Я буду расстроен, если ты остановишься на самом интересном, — говорит он голосом обиженного ребёнка, и Риддл смеет полагать, что если он действительно не станет рассказывать дальше, то Флойд снова выкинет какую-то низкую (Эйс бы точно посмеялся над его мыслями) гадость.  
— Смею полагать, за прошедшее время я изменился,— тщательно подбирая слова и невольно понижая голос, начинает Риддл — вероятно, Флойд снова придвигается поближе, чтобы лучше слышать (он честно старается не обращать на это внимания), — и теперь я... не знаю, что делать. Я пообещал, что изменюсь в лучшую сторону, но какой же из меня хороший человек, если мне придётся безжалостно отвергнуть того, кто... сделал ради меня столько всего.  
Будь он чуть менее сдержанным, точно бы расплакался. Под конец голос у Риддла становится совсем жалким и неуверенным — и, ох, не стоило Флойду его видеть таким. Не стоило вообще Флойду...  
— Риддл, — мысль обрывается на полпути, когда его — впервые за долгое время их общения — зовут по имени. — А ты сейчас влюблён в кого-нибудь?  
И, глядя в непривычно серьёзные янтарные глаза, Риддл заминается. Когда Флойд не корчится в кривых зубастых ухмылках, он донельзя похож на брата — и при этом всё равно они...

...разные.

Джейд спокоен, рассудителен и учтив — одними словами он способен удержать брата от любой глупости. Меж тем, его следует опасаться — коварностью Джейд не уступает самому главе Октавинеля. При взгляде на него Риддл чувствует уважение и одновременно насторожённость. 

При взгляде на Флойда он затрудняется в определении. Это точно возмущение. Возможно, растерянность. И у него точно происходит что-то со внутренностями — поджимается желудок, растекается по венам расплавленный жар, устремляясь вверх — к неизменно предательски выдающему его лицу. Поэтому на Флойда долго смотреть не получается. Риддл никогда не задумывался, из-за чего... всё вот так вот. 

«Возможно, сейчас самое время», — насмешливо подсказывает ему что-то голосом Эйса, но Риддл отметает эти мысли подобно надоедливо лезущей в лицо мошкаре. Чудом не отводит взгляда от Флойда (пусть и чувствует, как всё печёт), прочищает горло и отвечает непривычно хрипло:  
— Я не знаю. 

Они расходятся в каком-то неловком молчании — за оставшееся время Флойд не проронил ни слова, с пустым взглядом листая страницы своей книги, а у Риддла как-то язык не поворачивался развязать разговор. Что-то ему подсказывало: сейчас его лучше не трогать. Без понятия, как Флойд может отреагировать на попытку диалога — с его-то перепадами настроения. 

Когда неделю спустя Риддл более не получает ни одного цветка, ему становится беспокойно. Флойд знаком с его таинственным ухажёром? Наверное, именно поэтому он старается не попадаться Риддлу на глаза в течение всего этого времени. В библиотеке без его насмешливых взглядов и подколок как-то пусто и непривычно — честно, в любое другое время Риддл бы точно обрадовался отсутствию надоедливого октавинельца, но сейчас... он уверен, что ответы на все вопросы есть только у этой надоедливой мурены с тяжёлым взглядом и налётом отчуждённости на лице. 

— К моему глубочайшему сожалению, я не могу выдавать информацию о студентах своего общежития, — со знакомой гаденькой улыбкой говорит ему Азул, когда Риддл приходит в Мостро Лаудж, и, не застав там Флойда, требует аудиенции непосредственно у самого главы — глядишь, тот что-то знает, раз уж так тесно общается с Личами.  
— Разве что за некоторую плату...  
— Отказываюсь. 

И на этом его разведка застопорилась — может, Риддл и староста, но без разрешения другого старосты он не может вот так просто расхаживать по территории чужого общежития и выяснять отношения с его студентами. Розы, заботливо поставленные в вазу, поникли словно укоризненно (почему кто-то настолько умный не может додуматься до самого очевидного вывода?). 

— Может, скажем ему? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Дьюс, глядя в сторону вымотанного, как собака, главы.  
— Лично я не советую, если не хочешь однажды проснуться с откушенной башкой, — лениво отвечает ему Эйс, смачно (словно нагнетая) вгрызаясь в один из кексов, приготовленных Треем сегодняшним вечером.  
— Вряд ли Риддл обрадуется, если мы вмешаемся, — мягко вклинивается в их разговор вышеупомянутый, — пока ситуация не выходит из-под контроля, стоит дать разобраться ему самому.  
— Во-во. Лучше ешь кексы, сегодня они особенно хороши.  
— Ты бы хоть поблагодарил семпая, невежда! И не кроши на пол!  
— Я уже сделал это перед ужином, придурок! И вообще...  
Меж Эйсом и Дьюсом вновь завязывается их привычная перепалка, а Трей украдкой вздыхает, поправляя очки. В подобных делах Риддл совсем новичок, и если это всё затянется, то ему так или иначе придётся вмешаться — повторения недавней ситуации с оверблотом совсем не хочется.

Ноги приносят Риддла — усталого и растерянного — в полумрак библиотеки. Ему едва ли не впервые всё равно, что Закон Червовой Королевы, после девяти вечера предписывающий присутствие любого ученика непосредственно в общежитии, будет нарушен меньше, чем через полчаса. Что-то, однако, заставляет его замереть, как вкопанного, щуря глаза в опустившуюся темноту. Сверкает янтарём знакомый взгляд, блестят белым острые зубы. Флойд делает шаг вперёд и вымученно улыбается одними губами — под глазами у него залегли тени.  
— Привет, золотая рыбка. Вот ты и нашёл меня. 

Риддл ожидает всего, чего угодно — они наедине, в библиотеке, тёмным прохладным вечером — но Флойд всё смотрит и смотрит на него своими _неправильно_ грустными жёлтыми глазами, и тогда у него внутри что-то лопается.  
— Да что с тобой такое! — Риддл наступает, и в любой другой раз Флойд бы посмеялся над тем, что такая маленькая золотая рыбка вдруг собралась с ним бодаться. Но только не сейчас. Сейчас вообще всё наперекосяк — Риддл запутался, не знает, что думать, не знает, что чувствует по отношению к Флойду...  
— Ты избегаешь меня всю неделю, странно себя ведёшь и... и... я этого не хочу, понятно?! Расскажи мне, в чём дело!  
В этот раз он беспрекословно пятится, пока не упирается спиной в стеллажи, и Риддл смотрит снизу вверх на его безэмоциональное лицо, не в силах подобрать нужные слова, ощущая себя как никогда ранее маленьким и жалким. Страшный староста Хартслабьюла, известный своими безжалостностью и строгостью, оказывается бессилен, когда дело доходит до простого человеческого общения. Какой позор. 

Пару мгновений спустя пред ним оказывается потрёпанная временем книжка — та самая, по которой Рилдл занимался в их последнюю встречу в библиотеке. Он чувствует себя донельзя близко к истерике, но берёт молчаливое подношение Флойда — повезло, что тот не вдавил томик ему в лицо. Возможно, что-то кроется в страницах?..  
Стоит ему, однако, наугад открыть книжку, как оттуда выскальзывает что-то недлинное, тонкое и примятое — Риддл едва успевает поймать тихонько вывалившийся цветок. Цветок белой астры — точно такой же, как и самые первые из им полученных.  
— Извини, золотая рыбка, — для Флойда извинения редки настолько же, как и для Риддла — нарушение законов Червовой Королевы, поэтому он проглатывает все вопросы, чувствуя, как знакомо у него ускоряется сердцебиение, — ты очень давно мне нравишься, а я не знал, как сказать тебе это так, чтобы не прекратить с тобой общаться. Я же такой противный. Я думал, что тебе, может, понравятся цветы, которые я покупал у Сэма... — он спотыкается, замолкает и отворачивается, и Риддл в неком трансе видит, как обычно бледное лицо совсем немного розовеет — хотя, быть может, ему это кажется из-за полумрака и разыгравшегося воображения.  
— Ты серьёзно дарил цветы просто так? Без намерения что-либо рассказать?  
— Я хотел сделать тебе приятно! А когда узнал, что ты от них избавляешься, решил спросить прямо... — и Риддл с шоком на глазах смотрит, как Флойд — тот самый Флойд, который на пару с братом держит весь колледж в страхе — неловко размахивает своими длинными ручищами, на удивление стараясь не задевать ими Риддла. Который всё ещё стоит почти вплотную к нему. Осознав это, он делает пару шагов назад, в руках сжимая книжку и цветок. 

Кто бы мог подумать. Ответ всё это время был у него прямо под носом — вероятно, незаметно пронёс цветы в его комнату он с помощью зелья невидимости или Трея, который вроде как контактирует с Джейдом (а может быть и то и то), знает, где он сидит, потому что некоторые уроки у них совмещённые, избегал потому что боялся. Нет, серьёзно — кто бы мог подумать.  
— Ты хочешь предложить мне встречаться? — нечитаемым голосом интересуется Риддл, и Флойд, обрадовавшись его понятливости, облегчённо кивает.  
— Клянусь, золотая рыбка, я буду заботиться о тебе! Даже если староста не одобрит! — ох, если Азул прознает, с него станется попробовать извлечь из этого выгоду. Возможно, именно для манипуляции Риддлом всё это представление с цветами и затевалось, но...  
Вряд ли даже такой гений, как Азул, знал о его неосознанной симпатии к Флойду. Вряд ли тот, обманывая его, улыбался бы так радостно — в отличие от своего брата, в проявлении эмоций он куда более искренен. Риддл сомневается. Ему хочется перечислить все законы Червовой Королевы, которые они будут обязаны соблюдать, состоя в отношениях, однако, глядя в полные надежды жёлтые глаза, он забывает обо всём на свете, кроме своей трепетной радости.  
— Я согласен.  
«Только больше не лезь в мою комнату без спроса», — хочется добавить ему, но Риддл не успевает, так как оказывается сметён в объятиях — Флойд без особого труда поднимает его на руки, поневоле заставляя обхватить чужое тело ногами.  
Вероятно, ему стоит ещё и поучиться тактичности, но об этом потом — Риддл неуверенно прижимается в ответ, улавливая знакомый запах какого-то шампуня, отдающего морем. Вот так — правильно. Возможно, даже правильнее всех Законов Червовой Королевы вместе взятых.


End file.
